Bakery Love
by HinataHyuuga8
Summary: Sasuke bersumpah hanya ingin menikahi gadis yang mampu menyaingi sura lembut sang ibu. / "Selamat datang di Hana Bakery!" / "Aku boleh minta kamu sebagai hadiah promonya?" / "Sasuke!" / "Kamu manis seperti selai di roti yang seirng kamu buat." /


"Boleh dong kalau kasih promo?" Sasuke mengerling jahil.

"Jelas-jelas tertulis kemarin promonya sudah berakhir, Tuan Uchiha," sahut Hinata jengkel.

"Kalau promo yang ini tidak akan berakhir deh,"

Bakery Love

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishomoto

This story belongs to HinataHyuuga8

Pairing : SasuHina

Genre : Romance

Happy Reading, All! ^0^

.

.

.

Seperti biasa, jalanan padat akan orang yang sibuk dengan aktivitasnya masing-masing. Walau tak sampai menimbulkan kemacetan, mobil-mobil yang berlalu-lalalng di sepanjang jalan membuat suasana bising seakan melengkapi dinginnya udara sore itu. Langit tampak kelabu. Tak nampak sedikit pun tanda-tanda akan cahaya matahari yang akan menelusup di sela-sela awan yang tebal. Tentu saja. Ini musim salju di Jepang. Wajar saja kalau udara hangat terasa langka.

Lampu hijau tanda para penyebrang jalan boleh lewat menyala. Serombongan siswa-siswi dengan seragam yang beraneka ragam tampak berdesakan melewati _zebra cross_. Termasuk di antaranya seorang lelaki berwajah elok. Rambutnya mencuat ke atas menimbulkan kesan aneh namun apik dipasangkan dengan wajah tampannya. Tubuhnya yang tinggi membuatnya tampak sedikit mencolok di kalangan teman-temannya. Wajahnya datar. Sekilas, _raven_ mungkin sebutan yang tepat untuk cowok minim ekspresi ini. Siapa lagi dia, kalau bukan Sasuke Uchiha.

Sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari apabila Sasuke dikerumuni cewek-cewek dari berbagai sekolah. Dalam arti, sekolah Sasuke adalah sekolah elit khusus anak laki-laki, jadi penggemarnya pasti datang dari sekolah lain. Bukan dari sekolahnya sendiri tentunya. Terkadang Sasuke merasa risih bila dikelilingi seperti itu. Apalagi di depan umum. Namun, apalah daya. Mengusir mereka justru akan menjadi senjata makan tuan bagi Sasuke.

Dengan berat hati Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya berkeliling. Tangannya setia menghangatkan diri dalam saku celananya. Seakan mencari sesuatu, manik oniksnya tetap berkeliling. Ia mencari sebuah toko roti yang katanya baru dibuka. Ibunya berpesan agar membeli beberapa roti di sana. Masih ingat dalam benak Sasuke bagaimana ibunya mengingatkannya akan hal itu pagi tadi.

"Jangan lupa ya. Mampir dulu ke toko roti di seberang toko Nenek Chiyo. Ibu ingin coba rotinya. Kata tetangga enak," ujar Mikoto Uchiha, sang ibu, dengan suaranya yang lembut dan merdu.

Ah, bagi Sasuke tak ada suara selembut itu yang dapat menenangkan hatinya. Diam-diam ia bersumpah, hanya akan menikahi gadis yang mampu menyaingi suara lembut sang ibu. Konyol. Tapi itulah Sauske. Tampangnya jelas berbeda dengan apa yang ada dalam hatinya. Banyak orang bergosip tetang hubungannya dengan banyak cewek. Sejujurnya, Sasuke tidak pernah berpacaran atau melakuakn hubungan intens dengan teman perempuan manapun. Dalam hatinya lagi, ia bersumpah hanya akan menjalin hubungan dengan orang yang dicintainya saja.

Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya. Toko bernamakan 'Hana Bakery' itu tampak mungil baginya. Biasa saja. Sama seperti toko roti lainnya. Di dekat pintu masuk dipasang sebuah papan hitam bertuliskan aneka promo dengan huruf kanji Jepang. Sasuke membacanya tanpa minat. Dengan berat hati ia menekan gagang pintu toko roti itu. Sasuke merasa beruntung, tak ada satu pun _fangirls_-nya yang melihat ia masuk ke toko ini.

KLINTING…

Bunyi lonceng kecil yang sengaja ditaruh di atas pintu menimbulkan gema yang cukup keras untuk toko kecil itu. Sasuke memandang sekeliling. Hangat. Kesan pertamanya hangat. Sebenarnya tak ada yang menarik dari toko ini. Akan tetapi…

"Selamat datang di Hana Bakery! Promo kita hari ini bila membeli enam roti spesial harian akan boleh mendapatkan segelas coklat hangat spesial," seorang gadis berambut indigo sebahu menyapa Sasuke dengan riang. Tubuhnya dilapisi celemek. Tapi Sasuke tahu, di balik celemek itu, sang gadis masih memakai seragam sekolahnya. Dari model yang dipakai mungkin gadis itu bersekolah di _Konoha Academy._

Sasuke terpaku di tempatnya. Suara itu masih jelas terngiang di dalam indra pendengarannya. Seakan Sasuke terbawa oleh mimpi. Suara yang sangat lembut. Dan lagi…. Sasuke tidak mengerti. Apa ini? Kenapa? Gadis itu…

"Tuan?" sekali lagi, sang gadis indigo memanggil Sasuke.

Sasuke tersentak. "Er… A-ano.." hei, gagap bukan ciri seorang Uchiha! "A-aku.." Sasuke masih salah tingkah. Ia menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal. "A-aku mau beli roti."

"Kau mau beli yang mana? Menu kami yang paling top adalah _Sweet Strawberry Bread_. Roti selai stroberi yang masih hangat. Dipanggang dengan penuh cinta dan menggunakan resep turun-menurun keluarga Hyuuga," sang gadis terus berceloteh riang.

"A-aku.." Sasuke masih terpesona akan aura sang gadis.

"_Onee-chan_!" gadis lain berambut coklat menyibak tirai yang menjadi sekat penghubung antara toko itu dengan dapur.

"Ada apa, Hanabi?" suara lembut itu kembali mengalun.

"Rotinya sudah matang. Tapi aku bingung bagaimana cara mengangkatnya. Terlalu berat,"

"Kalau begitu aku saja yang mengangkatnya. Kau layani tamu ya," sembari tersenyum manis, ia berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Jadi?" Hanabi memiringkan wajahnya. Surai coklatnya menupu sebagian pundaknya.

"Aku mau beli roti yang itu. Tolong dibungkus rapi ya," Sasuke menunjuk roti di pojok etalase. Dalam hati ia berharap agar gadis indigo itu keluar lagi. Sengaja ia mengulur waktu. Membeli ini-itu. tidak jadi membeli ini. tidak jadi membeli itu. Dalam hati Hanabi sedikit jengkel. Apa mau kakak yang satu ini? Akhirnya dengan berat hati, Sasuke membeli banyak roti hari itu.

.

.

.

"Hei, _baka_, kenapa kau beli sebanyak ini?" Itachi, kakak Sasuke, geleng-geleng melihat tumpukan roti di meja makan.

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya. Berlalu pergi dengan perasaan cuek. Ia menyesal juga sih, menghabiskan uang sakunya untuk membeli begitu banyak roti. Hanya untuk mengulur waktu bagi sang gadis indigo yang tak kunjung keluar!

"Sasuke kau tidak salah?" kali ini Fugaku, sang kepala keluraga, yang terheran-heran.

"Tidak, _Tou-san_," jawab Sasuke tertahan.

"Biasanya kau ini pelit sekali loh," ejek Itachi.

"_Urusai, baka aniki,_" balas Sasuke kesal.

"Tapi ada alasannya dong kau beli banyak begitu, Sasuke?" tanya Mikoto yang sibuk menyeduh teh untuk Fugaku.

"Jangan-jangan kau dihipnotis?" pikiran Itachi mulai melantur.

"Enak saja!" Sasuke geleng-geleng.

"Terus?" sang ibu mendesak. "Kudengar pemilik toko roti itu punya seorang anak perempuan. Jangan-jangan anaknya itu ya yang menggodamu? Jadi kau beli banyak roti seperti ini?"

Sasuke tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Segera saja Itachi tertawa terbahak-bahak. Memukulkan tangannya ke atas punggung sang adik. Sasuke menahan malu. Kata-kata ibunya itu mendekati kata 'benar'. Bedanya, bukan sang gadis yang jatuh cinta papdanya. Tapi ia yang jatuh cinta pada gadis itu! Sasuke mengutuk dirinya karena selalu memandang rendah cerita _first love_ di novel murahan yang sering dibaca temannya. Kini ia baru tahu kalau 'cinta pandangan pertama' itu benar adanya.

"Sebenarnya sih bukan dia yang merayuku.. tapi.. aku…" Sasuke menutup mulutnya. Ups, dia keceplosan.

"KAU JATUH CINTA?"

Gempa di keluarga Uchiha….

.

.

.

"Nggak ah," tolak Sasuke.

"Ayolah, Teme…" Naruto memasang senyum andalannya.

"Buat apa pergi ke sekolah pacarmu. Tak berguna," ujar Sasuke.

"Banyak gadis cantik," pancing Naruto.

"Tidak tertarik," balas Sasuke.

"Termasuk si penjual roti itu," Naruto menyeringai.

Sasuke mendelik ke arah Naruto. Sial! Tidak seharusnya ia menceritakan kejadian gadis indigo itu pada Naruto. Namun, mendengar bahwa pacar Naruto itu kenal dengan gadis penjual roti, mau tidak mau Sasuke mengakui bahwa ia tertarik. Akan tetapi, hanya karena gadis itu..

.

.

.

_Fukuoka Academy._

Inilah rencana Naruto. Pergi ke festival musim dingin di sekolah pacarnya, Haruno Sakura, dan tentu saja sang gadis penjual roti. Bukankah itu tujuan Sasuke kemari?

Berbagai sudut sekolah tampak padat dengan berbagai _stand_ yang menjual beraneka-ragam barang. Sasuke benci keramaian. Tapi demi sang gadis, ia rela. Kelereng oniksnya tak sabar bertemu dengan mata bulan sang gadis. Dan yang paling ia irndukan adalah alunan suaranya yang lembut. Mampu menggetarkan jantungnya hingga berdegup tak keruan.

Naruto sudah merangkul pacarnya. Membuat Sasuke merasa bagai orang ketiga di antara keduanya. Sasuke kesal dengan sikap Naruto. Kenapa _Dobe _itu mengajaknya emari kalau pada kahirnya ia ditinggalkan?

"Sakura-chan!"

Deg! Suara itu.

Sasuke menoleh perlahan. Berharap mata bulan itu mampu mengingatnya.

.

.

.

**Author's Note :**

**COME BACK FROM HIATUS~ setelah menghilang beberapa abad (?), author balik lagi nih ^^ gomen sempet ilang beberapa bulan terakhir. Kalau tidak salah sejak Juni. Untuk fic sebelumnya author usahakan diselesaikan. Nggak jamin selesai. Kemungkinan author muncul juga jarang-jarang. Mohon reviewnya readers tercintaaaah… keep reading for thenext chapter! ;)**


End file.
